Carne de mi carne
by FactionB
Summary: Joffrey necesitaba que le dieran una lección, y Cersei Lannister sabía muy bien qué tipo de Rey debía criar. INCESTO. LEMMON.


**N/A**: El mundo me perturba. El fandom me perturba. El LJ me perturba. Y cosasdemayores también me perturba. Así que aquí queda esto, para la posteridad. Un Joffrey/Cersei ante el que me situé completamente reticente y al que acabé rindiéndome como toda una whore.

**ADVERTENCIAS**: incesto (madre/hijo) por un tubo, Lannister por un tubo y escenas sexuales -con algo más de escasez-. Si alguno de esos temas te incomoda, mejor no sigas leyendo.

* * *

**Carne de mi carne**

—Esa niña es insoportable, madre.

—Un príncipe jamás debería hablar así de su prometida, cariño.

— ¡No puedo evitarlo! —El niño se había levantado, erguido en toda su altura, sensiblemente menor que la de un hombre adulto y algo sobresaliente para su edad. Las pálidas manos contraídas en dos puños rabiosos, los labios oprimidos entre los temblorosos dientes. Observaba a su madre entre los rizos rubios que habían escapado de la diadema cargada de piedras preciosas que le adornaba la frente—. Además, no me sirve para nada. No sé por qué tengo que seguir siendo amable con ella. Es estúpida y llorona.

—Confía en mí, hijo. —Soltó el pañuelo de seda y los útiles de costura sobre un cojín y se acercó a él, levantando ambos brazos para volver a colocar cada uno de los caracoles dorados con el resto del cabello.

Cersei le observaba atentamente, con esa expresión devota que la maternidad arranca en las mujeres. Con esa sonrisa danzándole en el rostro, los ojos brillantes y el semblante relajado. La rabia de su hijo le despertaba una mezcla de ternura y curiosidad que la hacía sentirse profundamente unida a él, orgullosa de haber hecho anidar semejante fuerza y carácter en el pecho del que sería su heredero.

Todavía era un niño, pero nada tenía que envidiar al coraje de cualquier hombre adulto. Ella no dudaba en admitirlo: era muchísimo más valioso que su Señor Padre. No obstante, y consciente de sus pocas opciones, había concedido a Robert el "privilegio" de criar a los que eran únicamente _sus_ hijos, suyos y de Jaime. El Rey lo había intentando, una y otra vez, con terca perseverancia: educar a Joffrey en su concepto del honor, de la misericordia, de la hombría. Pero desde muy pequeño, el niño había asumido totalmente que su fidelidad estaba con los Lannister, y no con el Reino. Ella ni siquiera había necesitado dedicarle una compleja explicación: la sangre llamaba a la sangre. Y una vida como la suya, una existencia pura y gloriosamente Lannister, era demasiado astuta para ese tipo de trámites innecesarios.

Joffrey se relajó lentamente bajo su contacto. Seguía temblando ligeramente, suaves gotas de sudor perlando su frente. Su pelo olía a los aromas dulces con que las criadas le especiaban el baño, embriagando la habitación y los sentidos de su madre.

—Escucha, pequeño, hay cosas que-

Le miró con la furia centelleándole en el iris azulado.

—No me llames así.

—Le debes un respeto a tu Señora Madre, jovencito —le dijo mientras le propinaba una bofetada en la mejilla.

—¡Odio a las mujeres! ¡Las odio, madre, las odio a todas!

Cersei le agarró por uno de los brazos, sonriendo gentilmente. Aumentó un poco la presión de sus dedos, clavando las yemas posesivamente, consciente del efecto que tenía sobre el niño.

—Nunca, ¿me oyes? —Le zarandeó y acortó un poco más la distancia entre ambos—. Nunca subestimes a una mujer. Enfréntate a los hombres y teme a sus mujeres, hijo mío. Porque aunque ellos son la mano que sostiene la espada, nosotras somos el filo que traspasa la carne.

Joffrey le miró, abriendo los ojos con temor y desconcierto. Sintió cómo los dedos de su madre se abrían y liberaban su brazo, acariciando la zona vulnerada con delicadeza. Le tomó ambas muñecas y lo guió de vuelta a los cojines, quedando sentados uno frente al otro.

—No lo entiendo, madre. ¿Para qué necesito a esa Stark? —preguntó, desviando ligeramente el rostro sin separarse de ella—. ¿Para qué necesita un hombre a las mujeres?

No pudo reprimir la carcajada que le traspasó los labios como un torbellino de orgullo. Su hijo aún era tan ingenuo, aún tenía esa pureza y esa astucia que la niñez concede gratuitamente a los que serán los traidores y los asesinos del mañana. Y es que lo amaba absolutamente todo de sus hijos, sin remedio alguno. Desde la lacónica expresión que el desprecio formaba en sus dulces rasgos, tan propia de Jaime, hasta la aristocrática curva que la nariz les hacía al unirse con el labio superior, tan propia de todos los Lannister. Los amaba como a sus propias entrañas. Lo sabía, sabía que sería capaz de arráncarselas una a una _(estómago, corazón, hígado)_ por ellos_. _Lo sabía y una extraña y dulce locura la inundaba ante ese simple pensamiento. Como le había descrito a aquel bastardo de Stark, junto a ellos se sentía tan llena como cuando su hermano entraba en ella. Sentía que todo tenía sentido. Sentía que ni la propia muerte podría separarlos.

—Aún eres muy joven, mi niño. —Soltó una de sus muñecas y palpó suavemente con los dedos la mejilla, rosada y tersa—. Las mujeres son todo lo que un hombre tiene en su vida. ¿Con qué pueden compararse el honor, las batallas, las victorias? No con el amor de una mujer. No con el calor de unos brazos que, aparentemente frágiles, pueden destruirte tan fácilmente como te dan los mayores placeres que puedes experimentar en la vida.

Joffrey bajó los ojos, un inocente tono rojizo alojándose en su rostro.

—Madre, tengo que confesar algo. Una vez la besé. —Levantó la mirada, posándola fijamente en la de la Reina—. ¡Pero me arrepiento! ¡Me arrepiento muchísimo!

—No te avergüences —lo tranquilizó ella, extendiendo sus manos por ambos lados del rostro del niño, recogiendo parte de su nuca—. Es normal. Los hombres tienen necesidades. Pero dime una cosa. —Se acomodó sobre los almohadones, cambiando levemente las piernas de posición para dejarlas a un lado de su cuerpo. Le miró con suspicacia—. ¿Te gustó?

—No-no lo sé… —La duda anidaba, fina y transparente, en sus ojos—. ¿Sí?

— ¿Quieres saber para qué puede servirte Lady Stark, príncipe mío? —Él asintió y tragó en grueso, moviendo su incipiente nuez de Adán—. Dame tu mano.

El chico obedeció, tendiendo los dedos ante su madre. Ella se dio la vuelta, sin soltarse de él. Despejó la cabellera, dejándola caer a un lado de su cuello, cubriéndole parte del pecho y el vientre del vestido.

—Deshaz los botones. Con cuidado, tu Señor Padre montaría en cólera si rompes un vestido tan caro.

Cersei notó las yemas frías de su hijo tantear su espalda, comenzando la travesía por cada uno de los ojales, acariciando con sus rizos la piel expuesta.

—Ahora bájame los hombros, despacio, hasta los codos —dijo mientras notaba que se estaba acercando al final de la línea de botones cubiertos con tela dorada.

Joffrey se irguió sobre las rodillas, acercándose más a su madre, deslizando los dedos entre el tejido y la carne, mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo. Apenas veía a través de la cortina de pelo ensortijado que volvía a cubrirle el rostro, y sentía que un sudor frío le resbalaba por la sien, llegándole a la comisura de la boca. Lamió las gotas saladas, impaciente e inseguro, tratando de confiar en las intenciones de su madre.

Cersei tomó las pálidas extremidades que recorrían sus brazos y las guió por su cuello. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por los recuerdos, por la primera vez que tuvo esa sensación, aquella primera vez que tanto se parecía a la respiración cada vez más agitada de su hijo, aquellas manos torpes que fueron las primeras y que para ella siempre serían las únicas. Extendió el cuello, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro huesudo, mientras seguía dirigiendo los finos dedos hacia abajo, haciendo desaparecer poco a poco la tela para dejar sus senos al descubierto. Liberó sus muñecas y dejó caer los brazos, laxos, sobre los faldones cada vez más arrugados del vestido. El chico no se retiró, y tras un breve momento de duda, perseveró en lo que su madre había iniciado, notando cómo la piel se erizaba contra sus yemas a medida que la carne se curvaba voluptuosamente. Se paró justo antes de llegar a los pezones, observando con la mirada enturbiada cómo se erguían ante él. Cersei abrió los ojos y recuperó uno de los dedos de su hijo, pasándolo suavemente por la piel rugosa del centro del pecho, notando cómo el aire se le escapaba, cálido y caprichoso, entre los labios semiabiertos.

Joffrey escuchó el delicado sonido que había escapado de la boca de su madre, un sonido que se parecía al que esa criada morena, esa muchacha tan bonita que le preparaba el baño, hacía algunas noches, cuando él se asomaba entre las sombras de los pasillos por el oportuno hueco que había en la madera de la puerta de su habitación. Pero pronto se olvidó de ella, cuando casi automáticamente sus dedos se dirigieron hacia el otro seno, imitando con toda la exactitud que fue capaz los movimientos que su madre le había indicado. El sonido se repitió, y el chico sonrió contra el largo cabello de Cersei. Ésta volvió la mirada hacia él y le acompañó en su sonrisa, sintiendo nuevamente ese orgullo y ese vínculo duro como acero de espadas. Se irguió y volvió a ponerse frente a él, dejando que viera la desnudez que antes había tocado.

—Un buen Rey ha de satisfacer a su Reina. Una mujer insatisfecha es como un gato hambriento: un animal demasiado peligroso para confiar en él. —Cogió la barbilla de Joffrey con dos dedos, acercando sus rostros—. Quiero ver lo que le hiciste a la niña Stark. —El chico asintió—. Muéstraselo a tu madre.

Sus labios estaban temblorosos cuando se posaron sobre los de Cersei, pero ella siguió guiándole desde el mentón, intentando que se sintiese seguro, que confiara, que _se dejara caer_. Cuando logró entrar en él, notó su boca seca, pero dulcemente expectante. Profundizó en el beso rozando contra su camisa los pechos desnudos, intentando reducir progresivamente la distancia entre los dos cuerpos, perdiéndose en los olores de su niñez y su inocencia.

—Algún día tú serás mi Rey, Joffrey Lannister. —Él profirió un pequeño gemido contra sus labios—. ¿Te gusta que te llame así, verdad? —Bajo el vestido, deslizó las piernas entre la seda de los cojines, quedando sentada sobre las rodillas dobladas. No pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la humedad que notó al abrirlas, esa que sólo su mellizo lograba provocar—. _Mi_ Rey. —Despacio, acercó la mano, suave como la de una doncella, entre las sedas ribeteadas del pesado traje. La mano que era carne de su carne. La mano que algún día _(no tan lejano)_ sostendría la espada de Robert _(ya tan débil)_. Él la miró entre los cabellos dorados, cabellos que se confundían, que no podría decir si eran suyos o de su madre. Ambos sonrieron y la besó, deseando todo lo que tuviera que darle, que enseñarle, que prometerle. Justo antes de guiar uno de los dedos hacia su interior, susurró: —El _Rey_ Joffrey. Joffrey el Hermoso…

Las últimas palabras apenas se distinguieron, convertidas en un jadeo entrecortado que se perdió en un mar de rizos inmaculados. El chico comenzó a mover el dedo, sintiendo el poder que tenía sobre su madre en aquellos momentos, sosteniéndola con todo el coraje de sus doce años. Con una inclinación de cabeza como consentimiento, Joffrey deslizó otro, y advirtió cómo esa primera humedad iba aumentando, impregnando sus otros dedos. Vio cómo sus calzones de seda de repente parecían demasiado pequeños, oprimiendo su erección contra las costuras de oro.

Cersei emitía balbuceos incoherentes, gruñidos que sabía henchirían de orgullo a su hijo y le harían aprender la lección. Sabía que la recordaría. Sabía que en todas las veces posteriores la recordaría. Sabía, con retorcida satisfacción, que _siempre _la buscaría a ella. Que compararía frenéticamente, una y otra vez; que bajo las sábanas movería sus manos arriba y abajo, más duro, más suave, más despacio, y que poblaría su mente durante semanas _(probablemente años)._

También supo que había logrado darle a Sansa Stark. Joffrey la desearía, desearía repetir lo mismo que le había hecho a ella. Desearía someterla, doblegarla, tener el control. Deshacerla hasta que estuviera reducida a una piel temblorosa y unos labios implorantes.

Y perdida en sus cavilaciones, intoxicada de victoria, se sorprendió temblando frenéticamente en sus manos, en las manos de su hijo, de su Lannister, abandonándose a un orgasmo que sabía a pálido y a dorado, a escarlata y a acero. Y advirtió, con la exquisitez que solo la ironía sabe dar, que era la primera vez que un Rey la hacía temblar placer.

* * *

**N/A: Te lo advertí. No digas que no. Por cierto, solo me he leído el primer libro, así que tened clemencia y no me spoileéis :)**

**¿Reviews? ¿Tomates? ¿Chuzos?**


End file.
